


Counting

by iheartmccoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Communiy: kissbingo, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartmccoy/pseuds/iheartmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel counts them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting

  
Title: Counting  
Fandom/Pairing: Supernatural | Dean/Castiel  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Slash Kissing  
Summary: Castiel counts them.

Info: thanks to [](http://deansbabygirl17.livejournal.com/profile)[**deansbabygirl17**](http://deansbabygirl17.livejournal.com/) for the great beta job! Created for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/kissbingo/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/kissbingo/). [My card is here.](http://community.livejournal.com/mcwritten/610.html)  
Castiel did not know much about being human, he'd never had these feelings before; his strongest feelings were for his brothers and his Father. Now, that had been taken from him, and new feelings had taken up residence in his chest, making it hard to breathe at times. It was unnerving to say the least.

While Castiel didn't know much about being human, or these new and somewhat scary feelings, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that what he did was beyond silly. He still couldn't help himself. He knew if Dean ever found out, he'd laugh and tease him relentlessly. Sam – well, he didn't quite know how Sam would react because whenever he and Dean displayed evidence of their relationship, Sam would just roll his eyes and ignore them.

The first time they kissed was intense, much like Dean himself. It was quick, and he hadn't been sure what had happened until, Dean had released his coat from his fists and slammed out the door.

He hadn't started counting them then. It was the ninth one, after a near escape. Castiel had tasted blood as Dean gripped his face in a tight grasp and thrust his tongue into his mouth. He remembered feeling hot, then dizzy, right before blackness took him over.

He'd gotten his tenth one when he'd awoken the next day; Dean leaning over him and laughing about how he'd never kissed someone unconscious before. Castiel didn't find it funny but his lips were too busy to protest.

Castiel had started counting then. He backtracked and thought of the others, putting a number to each of them. Then, there was the eleventh, the twelfth, the thirteenth, and so on.

But this one, the twentieth one, was different. It was different because Castiel himself had been the one to initiate it. It was different due to the the surprise in Dean's eyes, the pleasure in his moan that Castiel felt as their lips connected.

Castiel had been hesitant to do it, because they weren't alone. They were at Bobby's, and it had been a completely normal evening. It was having a beer after dinner and watching the box of moving pictures that Castiel had been overwhelmed. Normal. He'd never been 'normal' before. He was -had been- an Angel of the Lord, capital letters and all.

Sitting on the couch next to Dean, who'd been laughing at Sam for some reason – Castiel hadn't been paying attention – he'd reached out and put his hand on Dean's neck. He'd leaned forward, and then stopped when he realized what he'd been doing. Dean had looked at him and he'd seen the surprised and knew he couldn't stop.

He leaned forward and kissed him. Really, he wondered dimly why he hadn't done it before.

The room had gone silent, but Castiel hadn't noticed. Dean was letting him do what he wished, letting him take the lead. Castiel tilted his head – and remembering how Dean did it – opened Dean's mouth with his own lips. He kept his eyes open and watched Dean to see if he was doing it right.

Dean laughed at him. The vibrations from his laughter did interesting things to him, so he laughed back, though he didn't know why they were laughing. Before he could do anything else, like touching Dean's tongue with his the way Castiel wanted to, Bobby broke his concentration.

"Oh, for God's sake, get a room!" Castiel leaned back and looked at Dean, paying no attention to Sam's laughter and Bobby's grumbling.

"One…" Castiel started over.


End file.
